Your Reflection
by SnapeJuice
Summary: A man reflects on the one person that brought him hope, and the pain she left in her wake. D/G


Warning: The following contains sap. And a whole lot of it. Like from a whole forest of sappy trees. Please watch your heads and secure your eye goggles.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just play with them occasionally to suit my purposes. Please direct all inquiries about the nut writing the story to the Ministry of Magic, Attn: Cornelius Fudge. (Mmm, Fudgey, fudgey goodness.)  
  
  
  
I love you, you know. At least, I think you know. And as I look at you, you touch my face, making me shiver and ask the gods what I did to deserve you, and this. US.  
  
Every time you walked by, my attention was automatically drawn to you like a magnet. You. me. together equal electricity. It took me three months of internal arguments to finally ask you to the Yule Ball at the end of my 6th year, your 5th. And when you turned me down with your freckled nose turned up, you broke my heart.  
  
.Well, no, you didn't break my heart, really, because I was only looking for a good snog at the time, so I guess I'm glad you said no. It would have ruined the future, what we had together, what we have together.  
  
Imagine it would take a rabid hippogriff loose in the Hogwarts halls to finally make me realize that you were so much more than I expected, and everything I never knew I always wanted. As Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid ran up and down the halls, we sat there in the Potions classroom, waiting for the greasy git to return and give us Hell for our machinations that day - you for slapping Pansy Parkinson, and me for telling Pansy Parkinson you liked me, which to my knowledge was a complete lie. (It was a boring day that day, I just needed to spice it up a little.) Who knew a Weasley would not only have enough moxy to slap a Slytherin, but then proceed to immediately kiss said Slytherin's boyfriend in the middle of the Great Hall? What can I say, you have more balls than most Gryffindor males do. You stuck up for me when your brother attempted to defend your honor, carrot-topped weasel that he is, and you didn't even like me at the time. We sat there, you and I, facing each other on those damn uncomfortable stools Filch intentionally placed there in Snape's torture chamber, discussing the day's events as if we were old friends. You never once let on that you had feelings for me. Imbecile that I was, I didn't see it. You told me of your secret love of Wham!, and I told you of my secret need to be something more than my father.  
  
You were there when I needed you, far more than I would have expected from a Gryffindor. A Ravenclaw maybe, but never a Gryffindor. There was never any shame associated with our relationship; you agreed to keep it silent at my behest, but were never a shrinking violet when it came to saying what was on your mind. You nursed me through my bruises after the many, many altercations with your smarmy brother and the Boy Who Lived (to Kick my Ass, it seems.) You supported me in my quest to break away from my father, and provided a devotion I have never seen before nor since.  
  
And as I sit here looking at you, arms wrapped around me, I cannot help but wonder what would have happened if there were no rabid hippogriff. Would we have had the opportunity to explore? To explore ourselves, explore where this relationship was taking us. Truth be told, I don't discuss my feelings with anyone anymore - only you. You are my sounding board, my truth teller, my lover, my friend, my fanatic, my everything. my world.  
  
I am a lucky man to have experienced something as pure and wonderful as this love we share. Such opposites we are, you and I. It makes me laugh that we ever saw each other as soul mates when there were so many things clouding our connection. And as you slowly caress my face, I cannot help but again question the gods, obviously on my side.  
  
They are moving the Mirror of Erised, Ginny, tomorrow. I just thought you would want to know. These midnight talks are going to have to stop. Professor Dumbledore said he doesn't want me wasting my life away as so many have done before me. Your loss has messed me up more than anything else in this life. I finally exposed myself long enough to fall, and what do you do? You go and leave me. You leave me alone, even more alone than I was before. And it hurts, Gin, it hurts. You know the saying, you don't miss something you never had? Before you, I never HAD anything, and now I have nothing.  
  
For awhile there, though, we were happy, weren't we? I look at me and you in the mirror, as my doppelganger stares adoringly downward at your small self, a dumbstruck smile on his narrow lips. As if he had just learned how to smile after so many years of. not, simply because there was no reason to do so.  
  
Oriel should be waking up in a few minutes. Her shock of blonde hair amazes me (I thought your red hair would dominate anything I could offer genetically) but her brown eyes and freckles are you. Purely you. Remember when she was born? You said you wanted a name that would counter the bad faith translation associated with Malfoy. We searched high and low for that name, her name: Oriel. French. Means golden angel of destiny. I suppose we could not have picked a better name for her. My little piece of heaven when I had no longer had a piece of you.  
  
So I am going to leave now, Ginny. The mirror won't be here tomorrow, and neither will I.  
  
I'm not abandoning you but.  
  
It is time to start living for that daughter of ours.  
  
The bad faith ends here.  
  
  
  
A/N Anybody who has read my previous fic might just assume I am not a D/G shipper. And they'd be right, but I thought I might take a stab at it. Please R/R.  
  
And I'm also open to D/G conversion. E-mail if the mood takes you. 


End file.
